Drunk
by Dr. Blind
Summary: Alec is drunk, horny, and wants only one thing: Magnus. Two-Shot. Rated M for lemon.
1. Drunk

**-[DRUNK]-**

by Dr. Blind

"Alec, get in the car," growls Magnus.

I'm cold and tired and really drunk, but I know enough to refuse and keep walking. I'm not getting in this guy's car. Not in a million years. Not after what he said. Part of me is still in shock that he said it out loud, for real. A bigger part of me is too drunk to remember if he actually said it. It doesn't matter. The ground can sway and the warmth in my throat can stay away from my freezing skin. I'm still not getting in.

He keeps driving beside me, shouting at me to stop being an intoxicated idiot and get in his damn car. I flip him off and walk faster. The car speeds up and disappears around the corner. When I see it go I don't know how to feel. Sad that he left me? I all but begged him to. Scared that I'm suddenly alone in downtown Manhattan, drunk at three in the morning? That's more like it. I stop walking and look around. Where am I? The club I'd been at has fallen behind me, lost somewhere in the twists and turns that Magnus had followed me through. There are no people on this street, a rarity in the city that never sleeps. It's so cold... How do I get home? Where's my phone?

I find it in my satchel and immediately scroll to Jace. He'll come and find me, pick me up and take me back home. So would Isabelle. So would my mom or my dad. But I can't call them. How humiliating would that be? It would be terrible, especially with the tears starting to pool in my eyes. I know I'm going to start crying about Magnus the moment they pick me up. They're not allowed to know about him. They think he's just a friend. I'm drunk. I'm emotional. I'm going to do something stupid.

I call.

"Alec?" croaks Isabelle.

I don't say anything. There's nothing to say. I don't want to talk to Isabelle. I'm saved by Magnus squealing around the corner again. Whether he's driving like that because he's mad, or he's driving like that because he has no care for the rules of the road, I don't know. Isabelle repeats my name, more awake.

"Oh never mind, our ride's here," I say, keeping up the facade that I was still with Aline and the others. "Sorry."

She makes an angry noise and slams her phone shut just as Magnus stops in front of me. He rolls down the passengers side window to yell at me and I stumble over to the door, yanking it open and falling inside. Magnus locks the doors and speeds away from the curb. I stare at my feet, unsure of what to say. Through my alcohol induced goggles I notice that we're getting farther away from upper Manhattan.

"Hey," I slur. "Hey, where are we going?

Magnus tilts his head towards me. "My apartment."

"Magnus, no!" I cry. "I want to go home, okay? I want to go home."

"You're drunk and upset. There's no way I'm releasing that Kraken on your family."

I try to fight him a bit longer, but I end up putting my head against the glass and closing my eyes. Even when I'm mad at him being near Magnus makes my skin buzz. He's so close. I want to touch him. Put my hand on his arm, or his chest. No shirt, breathing hard. Car windows fogged up, toes curled, eyes shut, back arching. Hair pulled, jerking my head back; he likes it rough.

Without meaning to, I whimper and Magnus casts a sidelong glance at me. "Are you alright?"

I nod, face red. A night alone at Magnus's... The possibilities were endless.

But when we get into Magnus's house, that isn't what he has in mind.

His apartment his incredibly small. A kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room/bedroom/office/library. Whenever I see it he seems to get embarrassed, most likely because he's been to my family's mansion. I love his apartment though. It's warm and nice, and it has a pretty good view. And to be honest I sort of like the fact that he's intimidated by the house. It seems like everyone I bring home looks at my house with dollar signs in their eyes.

Magnus has a futon bed with a fluffy yellow comforter, big enough for two people, but he starts rummaging around in his closet for an air mattress as soon as he's helped me stumble through the door.

"I know it's in here somewhere," he mumbles.

I sit on the edge of his bed. "Why don't we just sleep on this one?" I ask and slide flat onto my back, thinking of all the times I've been like this: flat on my back in Magnus's bed.

Magnus laughs. "Sharing beds with drunk people who hate me is against my policy."

"I don't hate you," I murmur. My hands are rubbing at my chest, trying to keep me warm. I let my eyes close, feeling the room spin a bit. "I don't hate you."

Something drags on the floor and Magnus unfolds something plastic. "Oh, so now you're getting all lovely dovey. Just when I thought I was in for a night of crying and throwing things."

I try to listen to him, but my hands are skimming over my stomach, mind replaying the last time I was in this bed. It was right before he said those words that made me so angry. Panting, grasping, biting, kissing, burning, begging, letting go. A soft sound leaves my throat and I open my eyes. Magnus is staring at me, mouth a little open, eyes wide. That's when I notice my hand is down my pants and I laugh. My free hand covers my face, but I can't stop touching myself.

"You know what you sound like? _Ah! Ah! Ah! Alec!_" I mimic. "Like you're st-st-stuttering." And then I laugh at my own joke. "I like it when you scream my name."

Magnus blinks and then reaches over to pull my hand away. "Come on, Alec. Sleep it off."

I roll out of his way, laughing still. "How about we just have sex?" I moan breathlessly. "Fuck me, Magnus."

He swallows hard and shakes his head. "You're drunk. And angry."

I make a grab for his hands. My right hand is warm from being so close to my hot skin. "I'm not angry. I'm horny. Please." I manage to pull him down on top of him and for a moment I can see that he really wants it. Before he can change his mind I grind roughly against him and he sucks in a breath. "Please," I repeat.

Resolve gone, Magnus attacks my mouth. He bites my bottom lip and pushes me further into the mattress, continuing the grind feverishly. I arch and gasp, tearing away at his t-shirt. He's fumbling with my sweater, finally yanking it over my head before attacking my fly. We're both half naked when he stops me, heart hammering.

"Alec this isn't right," he says. "I can't. I just can't."

I drag my bottom lip up the side of his throat and catch his earlobe in my mouth, sucking gently. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to take advantage of you, for one." He pushes at my chest. "For another, you're still pissed at me. You're drunk and you can't see it."

And I sort of know this. There's a tiny part of my mind working away at why I'm angry at him. A bigger part doesn't want to have to go jerk it in his bathroom while he's lying there, flushed and hard. I shake my head and run a finger down his thin chest before grabbing the waist of his jeans. "I'm taking advantage of you," I whisper.

Magnus takes a deep breath and pulls away completely. "In the morning," he finally says. "If you're not hung over and angry in the morning we'll finish this."

Disappointed, I watch him put his shirt back on and stand up to finish pumping the stupid air mattress. But I'm not done yet. I trail my fingers back down and start tugging brutally, not bothering to filter any of the noises that escape my mouth. "Yes, ah, yeah," I hiss. "Fuck, oh fuck." Suddenly there's a pair of hands on my hips and hot breath washing over my boxers. I don't stop, but Magnus doesn't care. He pulls down my boxers and curls his long fingers over mine, speeding up the pace. I swear and open my eyes, meeting his. He grins and winks before squeezing tight and twisting. my mouth pops open and I scream his name once before exploding all over his hip.

Drained, I close my eyes. Magnus kisses my cheek and pulls my pants up for me. "See you in the morning," he whispers before I fall asleep.

**-[end]-**


	2. Fever

_The story Sandwich Boy was based on the second part of this story, so I couldn't put it out until I was finished it. Some things in Sandwich Boy are different in this fic, the main one being that I imagine they ended up living happily ever after in Sandwich Boy because they were both out to the world.  
_

**Fever**

I wake up in the middle of the night and I know I'm sober because I have to puke. Magnus has his arm across my chest and his honey skinned face is angelic. But I'm going to hurl, so I push him off and run to the bathroom at mach 20. Vomit hits the back of the toilet and I feel like my soul is being wrenched out of my body. A hand rubs at my back and when I can finally look up I see him standing there, looking ruffled and half asleep, concerned. And then my eyes catch the jizz dried onto the waistband of his Mickey Mouse boxers and I want to cover my face with a paper bag. He looks down and says, "Oh shit. I didn't see that."

Then he leaves and I have a chance to brush my teeth in mortification alone.

I go back into the room and he's lying on the bed, pillow over his eyes, wearing new plain black boxers. They're mine, I notice. I want them back at some point. There's a dilemma of where to lie down. There's an air matress on the floor but it's only half pumped. Magnus makes the decision for me. He scoots over and lifts the pillow to stare innocently at me. I sigh and drop down onto the bed beside him. Where did my shirt go? Whatever. It's uncomfortable enough sleeping in jeans.

I close my eyes, intending to go back to sleep. Magnus leans over and gently kisses the spot, right between my throat and my collarbone. I both hate and love when he kisses the spot. It makes me go weak kneed and breathy, which is good and bad. At the moment it's mostly bad. I'm still mad at him about what he said. What kind of point am I making, moaning like a 2 dollar whore?

"Magnus, really. Not tonight." I try to make it sound like I'm tired and sick, but I don't feel nauseous anymore and I'm definitely not sleepy. "Sleep please."

He kisses the spot again, lingering this time, and rolls over so that he's on top of me. "You know I love you, right?"

I blink and stare up at him. He looks almost worried. "I know," I say.

"And... you love me too?" Magnus bites his lip as soon as he says it and looks down at my chest.

Oh.

I reach down and force him to meet my eyes. "Of course I do," I say. "With all my heart."

That's definitely the right thing for me to say. His lips crash against mine and his hips drop so that we're flush together. I pull away and take a shallow breath before he catches my bottom lip in between his teeth and then forces his tongue inside my mouth. Where is this Magnus coming from? Usually he's patient and slow, almost to the point of pain. But right now he's all but forcing me on all fours. It takes me a minute to get him to slow down. He's kissing and licking and biting my neck.

"Magnus, seriously, what's gotten into you?" I ask.

"I don't... wanna fight..." he says between kisses. "Please, let's not fight."

"Okay, okay!" I say, weaving my fingers through his hair. "I forgive you! Just slow down."

He's going lower, licking and sucking at my chest, my stomach. I'm losing it. He's like a fever, washing hot over my skin. Fuck slow. I want it fast and hard and hot. When I look down I see him undo the button on my fly with his teeth and his tongue and I almost lose it. God, how did this all even happen?

We met in high school. He was a scholarship kid and I was from one of the richest families in the school. He was in line in the cafeteria in front of me one day. I could see him again, caramel skin and perfectly mused hair. He had the same earrings high in the cartilage and perfectly crooked teeth. But he didn't have enough money to buy his sandwich, so I pitched in a five. From that day on he fucking hated my guts. He acted like I thought he was a charity case. That was the only logical reason he had for why I seemed to follow him everywhere. When he found out I was the mysterious donor who paid for his class trip to Washington D.C. he confronted me. He wanted me to leave him alone. He said he could make it fine without anyone's help.

And that was when I kissed him. He kissed back. I grabbed his hair. He grabbed my ass. Wound his tie around my fist. Buttons came undone on my dress shirt. We both fell backwards onto one of the mats and I lost my virginity in the gym equipment storage room, staring blankly at a bin of Nerf balls, trying to imagine my English teacher naked so I wouldn't blow my load too soon.

Three years later and I'm staring down at him as he pumps and sucks my dick and I try to keep it together. Finally he realizes I'm trying to get him to stop. He slithers back on top of me and slides his boxers off. A bottle of lube in his hand and suddenly I'm filled right up with three of his fingers, arching into him.

No one really thought anything of it when we became friends. We were both puzzle pieces that didn't fit right in the same ways. It was sort of like meeting my other half. Sure, I was a shy rich kid with no fashion sense and a problem with cutting my own hair and he was a loud, smack talking party-boy punk who lived with his priest uncle, but it was easy to see that we went together well when you talked to us both at the same time. And yes, it did get complicated with me wanting to keep our relationship a secret. And yes, we did get into fights over money all the time. Yes, Magnus wanted us to live together after high school and no, I didn't want to become CEO of Lightwood Trade International, but that didn't matter because things were the way they were and nothing could change that.

I wish we could move in together. Every night could be like this. Panting and sweaty and hot. Magnus pressing his cock into me and holding on tight. Swallowing my moans and pleads and making my head spin.

He pulls my knees up high and I stop caring. It feels too good to care about anything. The way he moves, it's like he's a dancer. Lithe and even with all of the right facial expressions. He knows where to touch and how to touch it. And he knows when to switch it up. I almost can't take when he pulls out and whispers, "Hands and knees," in my ear.

I oblige and rest my forehead on my wrists. He fills me right back up again, hitting my sweet spot right away. I moan desperately in time with his thrusts. A chorus of "Magnus, fuck. Oh fuck Magnus. Oh yes. Oh God. Magnus, yes." He bars his arms around my chest and stops moving. I'm pulled off of the bed. He turns my head and kisses me, hard and sloppy and with everything he has. He bites my ear and then lets go. I drop back onto the bed and he picks up the thrusting, faster and harder than before.

It's not even moaning anymore. I'm screaming his name. I have to hide my face in the pillows so his neighbours don't complain. My knees slide on the bed and Magnus lowers himself so he's hitting somewhere else completely. He hauls me back onto my knees and grabs onto my cock, pumping me hard and tight.

"Ah - Alec. I'm so close." His voice is hoarse. "Alec, I'm gonna... Alec..."

My whole body is like a spring and when he says that, the coils come loose and I'm done. I choke his name and cum, panting. Magnus doesn't take long after that. A couple of uneven shakes and he's done. Instead of my name, he groans "I'm sorry."

Which makes me remember why I was mad.

When he rolls off, I glare at him and then smack his arm. "I'm still mad at you. Sex or no sex."

He groans again, only this time it's not because he's having an orgasm. "Alec, I said I was sorry!"

"I just don't get it! How can you hate Harry Potter?"

Magnus mumbles, "Not again," and I get up.

"You know what? I'm taking a shower. And when I come back, you better have some respect for JK Rowling."

I stomp off to the bathroom and I'm certain I hear him mutter something about bespectacled twits. I grab my toothbrush, point it at him through the door, and say, "Avada Kedavra." Then I immediately regret it. "Magnus?"

Silence.

I open the door. "Magnus?"

Nothing. I go over to the bed and he's lying face down, his arms bent all weird. My heart starts pounding in my throat. I poke him. His back is cold. "Oh God, I'm a wizard," I say. And then, "Oh God, I killed my boyfriend!" He suddenly jerks and makes a loud "BAH!" sound. I jump back and trip over the air mattress. Magnus goes insane with laughter and I stomp back to the bathroom.

He's never having sex with me again. Ever.


End file.
